Blogger
by Super-Twi-Harry-Heroes-Fan
Summary: Bella desiring adventure decided travelling the country in search of haunted locations would satiate the passion, but it led her into a life of hunting caused by her increasingly famous blog.
1. Formal Disclaimer

Formal Disclaimer

I do not own the rights to the Twilight characters nor do I own the rights to the Supernatural characters. The events displayed are just my imaginative, narrative musings.

I do not know how deep into Supernatural I will take this story. I watched up until season 7 so I am behind but up until season 5 I am leaning towards, since that season had the possibility of a clean ending.

I read all of the Twilight Saga and Bella is my favorite character to read about especially in crossovers. I like most Supernatural crossovers with Bella but I feel some of them either focus more on bashing, which I dislike unless it's Hermione bashing, or focus on the Winchester's in Bella's world rather than the other way around.

My idea behind this story was taken from the imaginative belief of if Bella went through a normal life but was always meant for the supernatural, which made her find a way into hunting.

I have a general idea of where I am going with this story, no true timeline of updates, most likely sporadic but I dislike incomplete fics so I will try my best to complete this one. I am open to suggestions to take the story.

Overall, this is a general introduction to this fic and a way to have a disclaimer without having to put one in the heading of each chapter. therefore, when I update it will solely be story updates rather than any author's notes. So the word count remains true.


	2. Setting Up

As Edward disappeared into the forest Bella wanted to sink down into despair. She thought she finally met the one, a soulmate, a partner for life but he proved her wrong with a few crushing words. She was used to being lonely though, so as the first drops of rain touched her skin she walked off changing all her life plans.

She entered Charlie's house and realized the faded yellow walls, the dusty furniture, and the threadbare couches drove her mad. She wanted action, she desired adventure, and she salivated over the life of a traveler. However, reality hit her and she realized as a senior in high school her aspirations will have to be put on hold until the future.

When she walked upstairs to enter her bedroom she saw the college applications that were half-heartedly filled out and realized she only had another month until the early actions were due. She sat down and got to work, Stanford, Dartmouth, and Florida were all completed by the time Charlie arrived home. She placed his dinner on the table and quietly went to bed, further contemplating where life could take her.

By the end of the quiet and uneventful senior year Bella drove home and started packing for college. Charlie entered her bare room and glanced around.

"So, this is it, huh?" He awkwardly moved inside the room and sat on her bed as she dug through her closet, for the limited amount of summer clothes she still had.

"No, I will visit. I'm attending Stanford so I'll be back more than you'd want, actually."

"Last time you said you'd visit I didn't see you for years."

"I'm older now Dad, travel is more accessible."

"Okay, just make sure you stay in touch." At that he left the room a little misty-eyed.

She finished packing and he helped her haul everything into her rustic truck. She saw Forks in her rear view mirror and felt a weight lift off her chest, Goodbye Edward she whispered into her mind, and with that statement a new chapter of her life began.

 **Four Years Later**

As Bella walked across the stage her memory shifted to the quiet Forks High School Graduation ceremony of only fifty students, after attending Stanford for four years her graduating class was fifty times that amount. As a summa cum laude Journalism Major Bella was already asked to work at many large corporations but hearing about the girl that died in a fire at one of the campus apartments, a week ago, made Bella curious and her desire to travel and discover mysterious events made her decline all offers. She felt the congratulations wash over her from her friends and family and she accepted it all with a dry grin.

Free of debt, free of school, free from bills, and free of people Bella decided that she would use her degree to create a blog that depicted mysterious or haunted places in America along with scenic and unventured locations all over the country, along with publishing short stories to magazine as supplementary income.

Her adventure started off slow, she checked newspapers, asked the locals, then researched online but most of her searches ended up being explainable but local phenomena. Her stories were publicized, but usually under humour rather than the horrifying tale she initially intended them to be; however, she hit the jackpot with some stories. She found a gold mine in creative literature when she visited the haunted asylums and prisons. Sometimes the stories she published scared her because she swears that she can see these ghost, but she played those images off as mind tricks. Charlie and Renee who started off as her biggest fans slowly lost that race to the millions waiting to see the images and imagine her words on her blog. Soon, the blog ended up being her main income over the magazine stories.

Renee who was always a little susceptible to the supernatural started sending Bella ideas on how to ward them off. Bella was horrified when she realized Renee's information may hold substantial truth when it listed Vampires in categories and explained that the way to kill a Cold One was by decapitation with a shapeshifting werewolves' teeth and burning the parts.

Bella finally realized that her mother's information should be utilized when a very vengeful ghost attacked her as she was sketching and photographing pictures of a Penitentiary. Luckily, Bella broke her finger and her splint was made of iron, which she threw at the ghost in fright and ran to her truck. The ghastly figure changed Bella's perspective of life along with raising her adrenaline to extreme levels. After five years of mourning and emptiness she finally gained an emotional response.

Bella used her mother's information to research who the ghost was and if he was buried, and because he was she salted and burned him after digging up his grave. The entire experience gave Bella a morbid satisfaction, she felt accomplished knowing that the vengeful spirit will never harm another and that the spirit has been laid to rest.

Her blog became lively after she reenacted the adventure in a mini story debuted as fictional, she gained new bloggers most notably a Bobby Singer who called her story alter ego an idgit because she used the wrong tools. Bella's inbox on her blog became filled with how to properly search for the supernatural, things to look out for, places to travel, and protective devices. As a result the first permanent blemish on her body became a demon-proofing tattoo on the side of her hip.

After beginning to actively seek monsters and supernatural creatures Bella encountered vampires and with a vengeance she didn't realize she had she used the dead man's blood to efficiently take down the seven member coven. Without remorse, she pictured each of the Cullens as she killed all of the vampires. Her coven killing story upgraded her name from idgit to hunter. A title Bella now idolized.

Bella had small interludes to more scenic destinations to lighten up her increasingly morbid blog. Charlie, uncomfortable with the killing stories was proud to comment on those posts, Renee on the other hand cultivated Bella's new hobby and gave her more ideas to put in her stories, her favorites were witches.

Bella who now finally realized she entered a world that was bloody and dangerous decided she needed time to be prepared to face bigger challenges. She took a break off blogging and paid for a few self-defense classes, weapon-training class, and a latin class just to understand some things she read in the materials these 'hunters' sent her.

Charlie, who was more closed off to the supernatural realized that the references to the supernatural were growing more frequent and inferred that Bella was getting involved in things that could be more than she could handle, but he wanted to make sure she was as safe as possible so he paid for all the lessons.

Bella's first debut back into hunting started at a Roadhouse and meeting Ellen, her daughter Jo, and Ash. They were all welcoming and were very knowledgeable in the hunting community. Bella realized that as Ash spoke to her, bought her drinks, and touched her skin that she was a 22 year old virgin. The thought hit her spontaneously but she felt no desire to give it to Ash, regardless of his looks. Bella left the Roadhouse with more knowledge on individuals to avoid; specifically, the Winchesters but essentially just John and another man named Gordon, rather than actual fighting knowledge.

She travelled on her own and practically became a specialist in killing vampire covens, but she finally encountered a witch and her blog post on that caused a spike in her blog readers. Bella worked at a steady but exciting pace as a hunter, effectively working city to city and taking Ellen's recommendations to encounter the rare supernatural creatures. Her hunting was efficient, concise, and free from suspicions. As her blog became famous both in the hunting world and not she decided she needed a home base to settle when she wanted time to relax. She decided to settle in a central location from Bobby Singer in South Dakota and Ellen Harvelle in Nebraska. She bought a simple ranch style home that had no neighbors. She took time to publish more magazine stories, sketches, and photographs to pay for a new properly equipped vehicle to fit the various terrain she encounters, specifically a Range Rover.

Bella became content with her life as her substantial income was now able to pay off her debts but allowed her to travel and hunt freely, but the adrenaline rush that arrives from hunting still did not satisfy her craving for companionship.

Her hunting and resting turned cyclical until she felt almost bored with her new life, until she traveled to Fitchburg, Wisconsin to investigate the mysterious sickness of the town's children.


	3. Winchesters

When Bella first entered the town it was from the recommendation of Ellen, she said this creature that was plaguing the town was unstoppable, as seen by the long list of hunters that tried to pursue it. So, Bella being a new hunter with a younger eye that was more appreciative to detail was asked to visit the town to see if she could get a greater understanding of the creature.

Bella, a newly minted hunter decided that this hunt would have to be more subtle than all her others. Therefore, instead of immediately questioning the townspeople about the mysterious child sickness she observed everyone with the excuse of being an art major looking for inspiration.

She stayed in the town for over a week before she started to actively question certain people, she started small usually using the grieving parents as a way to get hints. However, the information she got from a week of observation was useless. Bella realized she might have gotten ahead of herself with this hunt.

However, close to calling for help Bella noticed new arrivals in the town. The first man she noticed was tall and bulky, close to the size of Emmett, he wore a simple overcoat but she noticed the gun holster on the side of his hip. The next guy was taller, almost abnormally, but still nothing compared to the Quileutes, with a lithe figure. They were talking in hushed voices and Bella noted that the bulkier male had a deep, rich gravelly voice that ignited a flame in her.

She decided to just observe them for a while.

The next day Bella heard that the men were talking to one of the sickly children's mother and immediately afterward they visited the pediatrics ward.

Bella, still new to the hunting world, had a vibe they were hunters but was unsure so she did not harass them, she was warned by Ellen that you should never break a hunter's concentration, especially with dangerous creatures such as this one, which eluded so many hunters.

Bella, unknowingly wasn't being as subtle as she thought when she stalked or eavesdropped on their conversations, mostly to just hear the man, who she learned name was Dean, voice.

Dean, realized that their was someone that did not belong in the townspeople setting, from the locals he heard that she was an art major looking for inspiration; however, he could tell that cover was false because she never had any sketchpads or any type of artistry equipment with her. Therefore, Dean disregarded the curvy body, bouncy brunette hair, and the heart-shaped face. He did not confront her, because so far she had no relevance to the case, since she arrived after the children were getting sick. He decided he'd deal with her after the case was solved.

Bella, staying in the same hotel as Sam and Dean realize that the hotel owner had a child that contacted the same illness and from the way Sam and Dean approached both the owner and the remaining child, it confirmed they were hunters. Now, she used them as a guide to understand what was going on, so she eavesdropped on their conversation with the child then she listened to the conversation they were having in their hotel room.

From their conversation she found that the creature was a shtriga, something she have never heard of. However the most important thing she learned was that the tall man's name was Sam, they have been hunting from childhood, and their dad was a hunter too; therefore, Bella inferred they were the infamous Winchester brothers.

She didn't know if she should leave immediately or wait until the hunt was over, but Bella knew she would have to stay away from them.

She researched the shtriga and found that it was a creature that could appear human and fed on the 'breath of life' and it can only be killed when its feeding with consecrated wrought iron. From the patterns of sickness Bella knew that the hotel owner's older child was next since the younger brother contacted the sickness already. However, by the time she started to approach Michael, the older child, she realized the Winchester Brothers were already creating a plan. Since she didn't want to interfere she decided to watch.

She stayed up during the night and roamed near Michael's bedroom. When she heard gunfire, her adrenaline ignited but she waited, she didn't know what her involvement could cause if she entered the room. She heard another shot and stood close enough to the bedroom to peek and saw dust settle into clothing but every human in the room was fine, so she left before she was noticed.

The same night Bella decided it would be better to leave; especially since the case was closed. It morbidly amused her that the shtriga was posing as a pediatric doctor which created the image of Carlisle acting the same but instead taking the blood. As a result her blog posted story had a similar character name as Carlisle Cullen but instead of blood he fed on the soul. Her followers loved the change from vampire stories to something new so she gained many praises for her imagination.

The next morning Dean went to actively find the art major who he learned was named Bella. The hotel owner, Joanna, happy over the recovery of her child and encompassed in confusion over the abrupt way left easily forgot about privacy of her boarders and told them Bella left the same night.

Dean, became immediately suspicious of Bella, but found no reason to actively hunt her, so he just accepted the strange behavior and left with Sam.

Bella, gained a reality check on the previous hunt. Dean and Sam basically swept into the town assessed people and immediately knew what they were hunting and created a plan under three days. On the other hand, she stayed in the town over a week and barely understood what she was looking for, her ego was bruised. When she was titled a hunter she felt accomplished, like her life meant something in the greater scheme and now the Winchesters ruined that perception, so she went home to lick her wounds.

She entered the ranch and felt lonely and incompetent. As a Sanford Journalism Major she took many obscure classes to get a greater perspective on how to read people, talk to people, and understand their culture. She took religion classes, history classes, cultural classes, language classes, mythological classes because she knew that humans were not the only ones populating the earth and now being a hunter proved that. However, with all the classes she took she had the realization that they meant nothing compared to real seasoned hunters, as the Winchesters and even the surly Bobby Singer.

At home, she settled for a beer and read another obscure creature book she got under Renee's recommendation. She updated her blog with scenic pictures she took on the way back home. She read some messages. She researched. She trained. However, regardless of the things she did to consume both her time and attention the idea that she was still inadequate swept through her.

She decided the best way to lick her wounds was to do what she did best, hunt vampires, if she saw the Cullens again she knew they would be horrified, she kind of wished to see them just to get a glimpse of Rosalie's terrified face.

On her blog, some Hunter's messaged her about the death of Daniel Elkin by vampire hands, so she took that as an act of spiritual guidance and decided Manning, Colorado was the best place to reassert herself as a valuable hunter.

In Manning, Bella got the feeling that the coven was not to be underestimated. Most of her vampire coven kills were efficient because they did not know of hunters and were unaware that they were not invincible. By entering the town and seeing some of the subtle deaths with an attempt at covering up, Bella knew the vampires were at least mildly aware of hunters.

Bella found their hideout, but was shocked into immobilization when she saw the entire Winchester family enter the barn filled with the sleeping vampires she was going to hunt. Bella, followed behind them as they entered the barn, and planned to not interfere but when Dean tried to free the female captive Bella had to interfere. She knew the captive was regretfully going to turn into a vampire and knew if the brothers freed her there would be problems. She stopped them in time before the captive was awakened but the brothers abandoned their task in favor of attacking her, the result was the coven being awakened by the fight and having to make a run for it.

She tried to disappear into her trusty truck but was tackled by Dean and thrown into the car with the rest of the Winchester's suspicious gave upon her. John broke the tense silence when he stated that the vampires were letting them leave because they had the ability to track them, Bella rolled her eyes, barely stopping herself from saying, 'obviously'.

They brought her to the motel room, drew a demon circle, tied her to a chair, cut her with a silver knife, and made her drink a liquid she guessed was holy water, entirely without saying a word Bella accepted the treatment, which in hindsight probably made them treat her rougher than was necessary.

"Who are you?" After a serious staredown from all the Winchester's John finally questioned her. Normally she would be terrified except the adrenaline rush she got from the encounter ignited her.

"I'm Bella, who are you?" The question must have angered them but that didn't stop the grin that slipped through.

"Sorry, I just wanted to show you how rude that was. I'm Bella Swan, and I'm a new hunter, I specialize in vampires. So can you untie me, this isn't very comfortable." She saw John's hand twitch and that removed the amusement and made her furious.

"What did I do to you people, to deserve this treatment?" Still no responses from the brothers and a grunt from John. "Have you two suddenly turned deaf or mute?"

"What were you doing in Wisconsin?" John became silent at Dean's question. He was not aware the boys possibly knew her. The girl, Bella, became a threat.

"I was hunting, just like you." She refused to admit her failure. "Listen, we don't have time for this. I'm a hunter just like you, I specialize in vampires which is why I was at the barn the same time as you. Actually, you should be thanking me because if you freed that captive then you would all be dead."

"It was your fault we had to flee." Sam, finally entered the conversation after his slow assesment of her.

"No, it was your trigger happy brother's fault." She knew that was a mistake, by the silence and the glances between the family she knew she screwed up.

"How did you know who we were?"

"The Winchester's are famous, actually infamous is the correct term; especially, John." At that point John seemed to have enough of her and roughly untied her, in which she gingerly stepped over the devil circle, but before she could leave the room, John stopped her.

"I want you gone, this is our hunt, we don't need some inexperienced girl turning into a damsel because she thought she could be the prince." Bella didn't respond but left the room with a quick glare that pierced into their soul.

Sam, watched the way Dean lustfully stared at Bella's fortunate posterior physique. He only winked and smiled when he realized Sam caught it.

Bella realizing she now had no vehicle so no weapons spent the day gathering equipment that could be used for exterminating vampires, a machete was her most valuable object.

On her way to the barn she saw a roadblock occurring with John and the vampire head, Luther at a stand-off she crept close, keeping herself from the spotlight but still in view of the action. She watched as John almost won the bargain for the gun, but in a dubious move the vampire coven mate, Kate backhanded him, afterwards fighting ensued but Bella didn't want to insert herself when everything was unsure, so she watched for the first signs of real danger to the Winchesters.

She watched as Luther captures Sam, then John shooting Luther with a gun, which she almost rolled her eyes over until she saw the effect of the shooting. Knowing the shock of the action was her best chance, she quickly lopped of the head of Kate and the other girl with her machete.

The winchester's over their shock raised their weapons on her. Bella fed up with their trigger happy behavior only rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I was here to help." She wryly told them.

"I know I said we didn't want it."

"You are forgetting that I was here first. This was my hunt, and technically that means I didn't need your help."

John didn't reply but walked back to his truck. Sam reluctantly followed. Dean, on the other hand, was swept in another haze of lust. His brain kept replaying her short stature wielding the large machete and decapitating the female vampires heads which were still there rolling around staring unseeingly. He steadily gazed at her curvy figure and pouty lips and could barely listen to the proceedings between Bella and his father. So when Sam hit him in the back of the head to signal it was time to leave, Dean jumped, which only made Bella laugh. John was glaring.

"Do you need a ride?" The question shocked everyone, even Dean.

"Yes, I do actually." She walked past Dean and sat in the passenger seat next to John. At this point John was fuming at the audacity of the girl, but was too hyped up from the revelations of the infamous Colt to say anything but, " Where am I leaving you?"

"A car dealership. In a big city preferably." John grunted and they drove back to the motel room to collect their things, afterwards bring Bella to Colorado Springs where Dean made them wait as she purchased a brand new truck reminiscent of John's. She asked him where she could find some of those weapons but he only glared at her and walked away.

"All set then, thanks for everything." She walked up to Dean and felt the need to do something but she was confused as to what. Her virgin status became a hindrance for once in her life. Dean, on the other hand, was sure of what he wanted so he swept down and gave her a deep kiss with a light squeeze on her derriere.

John absolutely fed up with this distraction honked his horn which broke the couple up.

"I'll see you around." Bella could only smile and tried to hide the blush that rose up. Bella gave him her card, which had her blog, email, and phone number on it. Dean put it in his wallet and gave her another deep kiss and walked away. She saw the surprise on Sam's face from their actions and the scowl John was giving her. She winked and waved as they drove away.

Dean, was too happy to be affected by John's bad mood so he used his phone to input her number and save her email. Then when they stopped at a diner he used Sam's laptop to find her blog, what he read was astonishing. Bella's oldest post were mainly pictures of beautiful locations in America but overtime it changed into the supernatural, where she published stories accompany to accompany the morbid pictures. From the blog he confirmed that she was a hunter and that she specialized in vampires and he noticed that she had a lot of followers, she was internet famous. He now desired her more than ever, before it was just her body but now reading the blog and seeing the pictures he was enraptured into her. The idea of a female hunter, an attractive one close to his age, was already a turn-on but she was also accomplished outside of the hunting world.

He showed Sam the blog but he honed in on the fact that she went to Stanford the same time as him. Actually, the first few blog post was from the newspaper article surrounding Jessica's death. Sam was unsettled by the fact that he could of known her.

John took the blog with a grain of salt. He noticed she did focus on vampires but with a sprinkle of ghosts and witches. However, he honed in on the story of her in Wisconsin where she illustrated Dean and Sam's involvement with the shtriga. He could only state that at least she was smart enough to make money of hunting.


	4. Azazel

Dean was at an all time high. He possibly had a hunter for a girlfriend, his family was back together, and they know possessed a weapon that could finally get the revenge they deserved for their mother and Jess. His life was coming full circle and nothing could stop thee high he was cruising.

Until they heard the news of Pastor Jim's death.

Bella, now confused because of her reaction to Dean's kiss was amused that his kiss brought more of a reaction in her body than Edward. Dean confirmed the fact she was completely over the Cullen's and ready to move on with her life. As a way to blow of some of the adrenaline she went on a witch hunt, which was relatively short and unsatisfying but left her with a bruise on her stomach.

She wanted to find Dean and get rid of the sexual tension rampaging in her body but understood that weapon they got was dangerous and was obviously connected to the reason their family had a long history of hunting so she decided to hunt and travel and post until she saw him again. However, that initial plan was blown to pieces when she was attacked by a demon.

Bella, was strolling through a small store restocking on supplies when she was rammed from the back on her way to her car and forcibly thrown into her vehicle. She began to fight back but when she finally viewed the figure, a boy with black eyes, the fight left her and she trembled with fear. Hunting vampires, witches, and other creatures was one thing because it was simple to find how to permanently kill them; however, demons were rare and every sighting of them ended in some kind of death. Encountering the Winchesters Bella realized she was ill prepared.

Lucky for her, the creature began to underestimate her because of the blatant fear she was practically leaking. On the other hand, Bella was only ruminating over the fact that if she died right now she would die a virgin. That thought upset her more than anything else, so she grabbed her knife and stabbed the demon through his temple. After her adrenaline filled action she saw a black billowing cloud begin to swirl in her car and begin to come near her and she began to feel fear again but the cloud seemingly hissed and disappeared through her car window. Bella realized that the tattoo that her mother recommended for her just saved her life.

She sat in the cab of her truck with the dead body of a boy that she realized looked like the teen at the register she passed and began to cry. His body sagged into her and the sobbing shook her truck. She didn't know what to do now. In her short hunting career she has never encountered a dead human and definitely never killed one. She realized she needed help so she left to the closest hunter she knew.

Meanwhile, Dean's high was gone and was replaced by a sense of urgency Pastor Jim was dead due to his connection the his family and John revealed that the people who had a connection to them were slowly dying off. He didn't know why but Bella flashed through his mind; he wanted her but he didn't want demons to justify that into trying to harm her similar to how they started with Jim and now Caleb. They valued hunting things because it saved people in the end but after hearing a family friend/ a hunting friend's death over John's phone because they possessed the colt made him wish he was someone else. But, like he always did he carried on and continued his duty. John goes off with the fake colt to confuse Meg while Sam and him were tasked with saving the civilian family who was endangered by the same events that dismantled their family. The waiting was killing them but when the action arrived and time fast-forward into the aftermath of realizing the legendary bullet met a black wisp burned more than anything else. They failed for the first time and Meg's phone call did nothing but turn the burn into a flaring fire.

Bella arrived at Singer Salvage Yard and sat with the dead sagging figure of the boy beside her with tear tracks streaking down her face, it was nighttime and she knew this would be strange especially since the man never met her face to face but he was the closest. She knocked on his door and when he opened it and realized this was the girl from the blog he started following he gave her his usual test: holy water, silver knife, and _christo_ before he let her in his house. If she was in the right level of sanity she would gush at all the resources then fume at the messy place; however Bella was beyond consolation at this point and could only say demon as Bobby led her to his couch. He tried to get the story from her but after breaking down in tears as soon as she started he finally just went to her truck park haphazardly outside to see the dead body in the back seats. From her mumblings he realized she killed someone in retaliation to a demon attack and from what he knew of the girl from his blogs she was not mentally equipped to deal with a human death.

"Alright, Bella is it?" He tried to come off soft but the years away from women, besides the sheriff who regularly visited to gripe at him, he was unaccustomed to how to deal with the distraught girl.

"Mhmm…." She barely looked up at him just stared down at the floor.

"Okay, you probably don't want to hear this but you really need to get over it. Killings happen, especially in a demon hunt. As hunters we can get rid of them without killing…." He caught Bella's attention but she immediately burst into tears when he revealed there was a way to kill demons without hurting the human host. He realized he probably shouldn't have worded it in that manner.

"No, wait. I meant we can't really kill demons we can only send them back to hell, but even that is difficult because they can easily take off as soon as we start chanting. The only tried and true way I have found is setting up a demon trap, tying them up, then exorcise them with the script.

Bella completely distressed by the information revealed to her, looked up at Bobby and asked him if she was a monster for killing the teen that was probably unaware of the dangers of the world and was killed by her ignorance.

"Well I killed my wife for the same reason so if you are then I guess I'm worse." He said it wryly with a small grimace but Bella could see the far-reaching pain in the deepest depths of his eyes. She didn't know what to do with the information just revealed to her but she knew if he could live with killing his wife then she had to get over killing the virtual stranger.

She got up and hugged Bobby who looked at her awkwardly and smirked when she realized he was just like Charlie in his reactions to females, especially crying females.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've always been curious about you and I really don't want to be alone so can I stay here for a few days." Bobby, still kind of confused by the emotional change in the girl just nodded and told her a bed is upstairs. She wanted to sleep but the gnawing hunger drove her into the kitchen, but then Bobby's selection drove her out. His kitchen pantry had nothing food worthy such as rice or flour all he had was bread and the fridge was worst consisting of mainly beer and sandwich items. Bella was sick of those, so in the middle of the night she left to a store and got some food to cook for the week she was planning to stay at Bobby's.

She got back and began to clean the kitchen slowly releasing her frustration and anger at the situation on the dirty floors and counters. Finally, when the sun began to reveal itself over the horizon Bobby was looking at a full course meal and shiny counters. Bella barely ate the full plate before she went off to bed. When she finally awoke Bobby was sitting reading and she went over to talk.

"So.." He didn't reply and she mentally slapped herself when she realized she was speaking to a Charlie 2.0. In order to talk to these emotionally stunted men you have to just get to the point.

"How do you kill or should I say get rid of a demon?" Bobby finally deigned her with a response, so got up and passed her a big book which had tabs sticking out, he turned close to the back and pointed out the long chant she saw was in latin and then showed her the symbols to draw to first trap a demon. She began to practice until she got bored, then as she was preparing sandwiches for both herself and Bobby she asked him to help her practice the chant, so he helped with enunciation and pronunciation. Luckily she took that latin class so she could memorize the chant easier, but honestly it barely helped with the pronunciation which was the important part.

The next day Bobby and her decided to tackle the victim in her car. His thoughts, just to salt and burn the body in the back, she initially wanted to bury him but that was the civilian in her speaking, his death would probably turn into a vengeful spirit so the best action was to burn the body. As the body burned she cleaned the small blood splatters off her car but the entire time she was contemplating just getting another vehicle but decided against that because she wanted the ache in her heart everytime she thought of the teen's death. The ache created a reinforcer for why hunting was more than just the adrenaline rush it created for her, it was a saving people thing.

Bobby whistled at her vehicle and went over the specs of Bella's blogs. Basically, after her first ten thousand viewers she began to charge a small fee for the people who decided to follow after and the blogging company paid her for having an increasing amount of followers. Therefore, the million that she currently had was turning her small savings into the bustling fortune she now owned. She was considering selling hunter tools but then the government would want to track that and she didn't want it getting sent to the wrong person to raise red flags. So she just lived off the blogging money and some magazines paid to use her posts.

Bobby watched as the young woman went over her car making sure there was no other damages when he realized she had no protection on the vehicle.

"Idgit!" Bella, shocked by his outburst left from under the truck and looked up at Bobby's face which was both amused and angry to create a half grimace on his bearded face.

"What did I do?" He initially wondered how the demon even had the ability to enter her car since he knew hunters always put protective methods to prevent events like hers from occurring and now that he realized she was without he wanted to curse the young girl.

"You have no protective measures on your vehicle, I thought you were getting smarter?" Bella feeling chastised and idiotic just looked up with misty eyes, but before tears could leak they hardened.

"No I don't and I don't want that mistake to happen again. What should I do?" After he saw the determination in her the respect he lost form the knowledge of her lack of protection was reinstalled. He got the same book he showed the demon chant and trap and turned the pages to wards and other features until Bella's car; especially, the weapon booth was covered in symbols.

The next day, as Bella was making dinner there was the sound of an engine, heavy boots, and a solid knock with Bobby answering the door and the voice on the other end aroused her. Dean was here. She didn't want to, but she immediately looked down to look at her pale cardigan and tank top with skinny jeans ensemble and knew she didn't have time to change.

Dean enters with Sam and Bobby trailing behind him and the his grim look changed and before she knew it her lips were claimed by his and they were on their way to a full on makeout session right on Bobby's couch. Bobby's smack to the back of Dean's head jarred them out of the lusty haze and into the wry looks mirroring their shy faces.

"I see you've met Bella before?" They both grinned but nodded, Bella looking sheepishly around not meeting anyone's eyes and Dean looking proud at his hasty actions. Sam rolled his eyes and described their problem with John. The entire time Sam and Bobby spoke Dean was sneaking looks down Bella's tank and Bella was ogling Dean.

They were enraptured with each other so when Bobby's door was forcefully slammed open they visibly jumped. Meg barged in and before they knew it they were on the ground groaning in pain as she demanded the colt. However, Bobby's expert protection saved them when they realized Meg was entrapped by a devils trap. Bobby tells Bella this is what an exorcism looked like and she almost teared up from the memories of the dead teen. As the brothers violently interrogate and was stopped by Billy, Sam completes the exorcism and the demon leaves but the broken girl left behind brought up the memories of the teen and Bella silently cries as the dying girl reveals Megs plans.

She wanted to follow them to Jefferson City but was too distressed at that moment. As she helped Bobby clean up she decided to find the Winchester's but used one of Bobby's untraced vehicle.

When she arrived it was just in time to kick a demon teen off of Sam. Dean's heart pumped rapidly when he saw Bella but it wasn't joyous. Bella ignored his look and followed them into the car with John coming back to consciousness. The drove to a hideout and Bella called Bobby updating him on the events as the Winchester's had their reunion.

She walked back in the room to hear John telling Dean to shoot him. She was baffled by the events but watched as it all played out into John revealing he is Azazel. The next thing she knew she was viewing Dean and Sam as she dangled on the ceiling.

"Looking familiar boys?" Dean and Sam stared shocked as Bella began to bleed from her stomach and fire started to come from the edge of the roof. Then as Bella screamed Azazel taunted Sam and began to torture Dean, but before everything got worse the fire stopped and Sam and Dean watched as Bella fell onto the floor unconscious and bleeding as John battled Azazel internally. Sam shoots John in the leg and Azazel disappears in a black billowing cloud.

Sam gets up to check on John who is breathing but in pain from his leg while Dean goes to Bella who has a weak pulse and blood leaving her stomach steadily. He immediately takes off his shirt to stem the bleeding and lifts Bella up to bring her to his impala.

Sam drives, John sits in the passenger seat and Dean sits in the back with Bella laying over him. Sam tried to reaffirm faith in their goals but they all felt defeated. Dean, the most upset, was holding unto Bella as more blood began to leak from the wound and he could feel her heartbeat getting weaker. He thought about each time he saw her and the future he thought he could have with her and as more blood left the wound his thoughts broke him.

John and Sam both stopped talking as they could see the blood leaving the girl and Dean's silence deepening into agony. John looked in the rearview mirror and thought of his reaction when he saw Mary burning to death and the aftermath of realizing he was without a wife and had two kids to support. Sam just viewed Dean sympathetically as he recalled Bella's screams and realized both his Mom and Jessica went through the same pain. However they knew Dean had it worst because he watched her pain from beginning to her possible end. They all knew if Bella never recovered Dean would be out for blood to the point of losing his sanity.

While they contemplated the events they were rammed by a semi-truck onto the side of the road and as the black eyed demon possessed man glared into their car and opened his mouth to release the man, they could only look back at Dean's outraged face as Bella's blood began to leave her body faster as the semi-trucks' hit reopened parts of the gash.


End file.
